Jealousy And Impurity
by Pikaroo
Summary: No matter how tough and invulnerable she appears, there are always those that will be the cause of her breakdown.
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy Ch. One "Are you sure?" Saotome-san asked me with his ridiculous accent and I nodded.

"This way, I won't have to be isolated in training. Plus, I'll be getting real time experience."

"Alright then," he said. "Do you wish to take the S Class with your old friend Tokiya?" I shook my head.

"Just the A Class please." Saotome-san nodded and grinned. "You are now officially a student of Saotome Academy, baby."

I packed up the next day and rode a limousine from the training facility to the academy. I've been told that most of my stuff have been sent to my room already and all I have with me are a few other important things like my laptop and such. To think that I was the only one allowed to bring one.

I entered the dorms and walked down the hall in search of my room. I bumped into a friend of mine who looked rather shocked to see me.

"Rikka-chan?" he said in confusion and I rolled my eyes.

"Is that how you greet a friend you haven't seen in a long time?" I asked as I placed my bag on the floor right before Ichinose attacked me with a huge bear hug.

"Ha, you're usually so cold to people, nii-san," I said and he chuckled. "I just missed my little sister." He released me from his deadly clutch then paused for a while.

"Why are you headed for the boy's dorm? The girl's dormitory is on the other side." I rolled my eyes.

"Show me your room," was all I said. I'm sure he was confused accompanied me anyway.

On the way, we ran into a boy wearing a hat and had black nail polish. He was a bit taller than me but which means he's pretty short considering the fact that I'm shorter than the average 15 year old girl.

"A friend of yours?" he asked. "Maybe you forgot the rule."

I'm guessing that rule is bros before hoes? I didn't say it out loud though.

"You and I both know that I would never forget the rule."

We kept walking for a while

"This is my room," nii-san said, poiting at the door in front of him. I set my eyes on the door to the left.

"This is MY room," I said and walked to it. I brought out the keys Shinning-san gave me. I was right, it WAS my room.

"W-wait, what? But this is the boys' dorms," he said and I nodded.

"Most of the students here are female and there wasn't any vacant rooms left except this one so I have the room all to myself." I opened the door and saw all my stuff in boxes.

"I-is that so... Well if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me. So I suppose you're attending the S Classes?" I shook my head. "I asked to attend A Classes. It won't hurt to go with the basics." Ichinose nodded and waved at me as I entered my room.

I started unpacking my things for the next four hours and was nearly done. It was getting late and I had classes the next day so I figured I could finish after classes were over.

I got ready and walked to class immediately. As I entered, everyone went silent. I disregarded the stares and walked to a vacant seat in the back if the class close to the piano. A few minutes later, some dude in a wig came walking in. He looked familiar.

"Ohayo-pu!" I groaned. Not him.

"Minna, we have a new student in here, why don't you introduce yourself?" I sighed and walked to the front of the class.

"Sakiragi Rikka," I said bluntly tgen Ringo-sensei continued my introdction.

"Rikka-chan used to be a trainee at the facilities but requested that she study here at Saotome Academy and have a proper debut. She has more experience than most of you so treat her nicely."

"I prefer you just disregard that and just treat me equally," I said and sat back down on my seat.

Class went on. I would occasionally catch students staring at me but I ignored it and focused on what Ringo-sensei was saying. Then class ended and it was time for lunch. Before I could get up from my seat, three other students approached me: two girls and a boy.

"A-ano..." the girl with short hair muttered.

"What course are you taking?" the boy said and I answered him. "I'm taking both the idol and composing course."

"What?!" the three of them said. "So you won't have to partner up with anyone on assignments?" the girl with long hair said and I nodded.

"That sounds pretty hard..." the boy muttered as I stood up, preparing to leave for lunch. I left the three and walked to the cafeteria, my card in hand. I sighed as I saw the long line. If I left earlier, I could be eating already. I sighed and stood in line anyways.

"Ara? Rikka?" I heard a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Ichinose way ahead of me. He smirked and gestured for me to walk towards him. "You can order along with me. I can tell you look pretty irritated back there," he said and I sighed, saying my thanks. I ate at the same table as Ichinose, figuring that I'd rather eat with him than anyone else. Fortunately enough, we were the only ones on that table.

We ate in silence, since that's how we both liked it. After lunch, I went back to class. Ringo-sensei was going on about transitions in compositions and such. I knew all of these but listened carefully.

I know I should be attending the S Class and not the regular A class but I wanted to hone my basic skills, and with that, I'll be improving on my own.

Classes were over and I walked towards my room. I bumped into Ichinose on the way and he asked me if I wanted to join him to catch up on things. I gladly agreed and he invited me into his room.

"Ara? Starting to become like Ren?" his room mate told him and Ichinose just rolled his eyes. I looked at the male and noticed that he was the one that approached me at the end of class.

"Eh? It's you!" he said with a smile. "You know Ichinose?" he asked and I looked at nii-san. He just shook his head. I guess no one knew he was Hayato...

"We're umm... We're childhood friends," I said and he responded with an 'Ohh' look on his face. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," he said and stood up.

"I'm Otoya Itoki," he said with a wide smile. I nodded and bowed respectfully.

"Still practicing manners, aren't we?" Ichinose muttered and I playfully punched him on the arm.

We spent the rest of the time talking. They had a mini-fridge in their room so we had a few snacks as well. About two hours later, I looked at my watch and sighed.

"It's late, I should get going," I said as I stood up from Ichinose's bed. He nodded and stood up as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow, nii-san," I said as he leaned down and I gave him a peck on the cheek. We always did this when I was training with him at my old agency. I was the the one who transferred before him. He was unsatisfied with the agency I used to work for but he stayed. I don't now why. He was being held back from what he wanted to do, he just doesn't want to leave...

"Oi, tomorrow's Saturday. Why don't we go out and have some fun?" Itoki-kun said and I thought for a while.

"I suppose we could," I said then turned to Ichinose. He raised his hands up and shook his head. I chuckled. He probably has work with the agency tomorrow.

"Great! I can introduce you to a few friends of mine," Itoki-kun said with a wide smile. I bowed respectully and left the room, heading towards mine. I sighed as I plopped onto my bed. I was glad I got a lot of unpacking done. All that was left were a few boxes of clothes.

I looked around and observed my room. The walls were painted black, the floor was carpeted and almost all of my furniture was red.

Just the way I wanted things.

I sighed and changed into my usual shorts and shirt and went to sleep.

Tomorrow, I would have to socialize with Itoki-kun's 'friends'...

Oh joy.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and sighed as I realized it was Saturday today and I had to meet up with Itoki-kun to 'go out' and 'meet his friends'.

I took a quick bath and decided to go with my usual outfit which pretty much resembled a girl that could kill anyone on the spot... Or so Ichinose-nii said so before. You know, combat boots, black skirt, gray shirt, and leather jacket? The military works.

I grabbed my phone and wallet and shoved them into my jacket's pockets. I stepped out of my room and bumped into Ichinose-nii.

"I see you still dress quite deadly," he said and I rolled my eyes. He just chuckled and waved his hand as he walked away. I sighed and knocked at the door next to mine. Seconds later, Itoki-kun opened it and smiled.

"Ah, ohayo Rikka-chan," he said with a smile. He closed the door behind him and we both walked down the hall to the lobby. Itoki-kun walked up to a group of six with me on his tail.

"Minna, I want you to meet someone," he said with a wide smile. A few of them looked quite familiar. There was that short haired girl and two more guys from my class.

"Minna, this is Rikka-chan," Itoki-kun said with a wide smile.

"Eh?! You're the one from before," one of them said. I looked at him and realized he was the one Ichinose-nii and I bumped into the very first day I came here.

"Syo-kun, be nicer!" a wavy, blonde-haired one said. He had thin framed glasses and was really... really tall. "I'm Natsuki!" he said, introducing himself. "This here is Syo-kun."

So the one with the black nail polish was called Syo...

"A-ano, Haruka Nanami-desu," the short haired girl said and I nodded. That left two other people.

"Jinguji Ren," one of them said. He had long and wavy hair and looked like the player type. How can I tell? He had this really flirty smirk on his lips. I disregarded it and bowed respectfully.

"Masato," the last one said. He looked calm and refined and bowed to me as well.

"Yosh, that's everyone," Itoki-kun said.

After that, we all headed for some place to have some breakfast. In the middle of eating, Syo-kun asked me a question.

"So how come you were with Ichinose when I saw you?" Itoki-kun chuckled at the coincidence. I inwardly sighed and told him how Ichinose and I were childhood friends and that I had to live in the boy's dorms since there was no other room left in the girl's dorm.

There was a collective 'Ooh'.

We just walked around for the rest of the day. The boys tried to crack some jokes, Haruka tried to start a conversation, and all of them asked some stuff. I just simply talked when I was needed to, answered their questions, and tried to hide the fact that I was uninterested.

I had to at least make SOME connections with some people at this school.

We came back in the evening and we said our good nights. I went straight to my room, took a quick bath, changed into my usual shorts and shirt and went to sleep.

I spent the next day unpacking the rest of my things. I sighed, inwardly complaining at the fact that I had nothing else to do for the day so I decided to take in some fresh air.

I walked out of my room in a black dress and a gray cardigan. I had my combat boots on as usual. It's not your typical 'going out for some fresh air' outfit but it was fine with me.

I walked around the school for a while and soon, I was looking at a wide grassy area. I sat down on the grass and sighed as a breeze passed by. I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of the grass rustling.

Seconds later, I heard humming. I opened my eyes and turned around to see Syo-kun, leaning on a tree with his eyes closed.

"Ano..." I muttered and his eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Ah, I didn't notice you were there," he said and I shook my head saying "Please don't mind me." He raised a brow, sighed, then nodded.

I looked back at the horizon but things were starting to feel awkward, and this was one of those days when I don't feel like starting a conversation of being in the middle of one at all.

"I'm sorry if I was rude when I first saw you," Syo-kun suddenly said, sitting on the grass beside me. "I just didn't take Ichinose as the kind of guy to break the rules, especially since he's in the S Class."

"Rules?" I asked, a bit confused.

"The school has this golden rule. 'Love is forbidden' or something like that. We can't have romantic relationships with other students of this school."

"And why is that?" I asked but he just shrugged. I'm guessing he doesn't know the answer.

"It seems that you and the others are having a hard time resisting," I muttered and Syo-kun raised a brow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You and the others seems to be quite interested in Haruka," I said, causing Syo-kun to jump a bit in surprise.

"I guess that means I'm correct?" I asked and he just looked down at his hands. I nodded and stood up from where I was seated.

"Where are you going?" Syo-kun asked.

"Cafeteria," I said and left, leaving him in confusion. I walked straight to the cafeteria and grabbed a cup of coffee. I then walked to the library where I got a few novels.

Peace and quiet. It's a great way to spend a Sunday afternoon, but of course, that dream just had to be ruined by a tap on the shoulder.

"It's Rikka-chan!" Natsuki-kun said with a wide smile, Itoki-kun in his arms... or more like caged in his arms.

"Ne, we were going to bake some cookies, want to come?" he asked and I sighed. I suppose there was no getting out of it so I just grabbed my coffee, placed the books I got back in their places, and followed Natsuki-kun to their room.

"Syo-kun! You're here too?" Natsuki-kun asked and Syo-kun just rolled his eyes and sat on his bed.

"Ara? What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Natuki-kun asked me to accompany him in baking cookies," I said with a blunt tone. Suddenly, Syo-kun looked sick and slowly walked to me.

"I suggest you run," he whispered and I raised a brow. "His cooking can kill you."

I suppose that's just some metaphor meaning Natsuki-kun was a horrible cook.

"I think I can manage," I said and he looked shocked. Natsuki-kun started and the three of us looked at him in horror as he just threw stuff into a blender and cooked the gooey stuff with a flame thrower.

"Is this really considered as cooking?" I asked and Natuski-kun nodded vigorously.

"Yosh! Syo-kun, you should taste it first!" he beamed and Syo-kun literally ran to their bathroom.

"Eh? Then Otoya should go first!" Itoki-kun ran into the bathroom with Syo-kun. "Ara? I guess that leaves you, Rikka-chan," Natsuki-kun said with a wide smile. He took a cookie and was going straight for my mouth. I immediately dodged and ran to the bathroom as well.

"That.. smelled.. horrible," I muttered under my breath as the other two slumped down the bathroom walls.

"RIKKA-CHAN! OTOYA! SYO-KUN!" Natsuki-kun yelled, suddenly bursting through the door. I looked around and spotted a window. I immediately jumped out of and and, fortunately, fell on a bush. I ran into the lobby and ran quickly to my room while Natsuki-kun was being distracted by Itoki-kun and Syo-kun.

I sighed and sat on my bed...

I forgot my coffee...


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day and sighed as I walked into the bathroom, preparing for another day of school. For some reason, I disliked the school uniform so yesterday before going to sleep, I asked Shinning-san if I could have it altered.

All he did was smirk, give a speech about how having a unique sense of fashion helps one in becoming an idol worth noticing, then approved my request. It all happened in the span of an hour when all I needed was his approval.

Either ways, I had the jacket cut short so now the hem falls just below my chest. I asked for the skirt to be high waisted and had the hemline fall about three to four inches above my knees. It was much better this way. The regular uniform was too formal for comfort. I also had the liberty of wearing my combat boots. Lucky me.

I sighed and left for class. Once I entered, everyone had their eyes on me. I know I looked strange enough with just the regular uniform. This reaction was definitely expected. I disregarded the stares and murmurs and sat down on the seat I was on the last time we had class.

"Ara? You look amazing!" the long-haired girl from before, whom I found out was named Tomochika, said with a smile. I casually thanked her as Ringo-sensei came walking through the door going "Ohayo-pu!"

"Minna, we have a faculty meeting in a few minutes so I'll just give you this week's assignment," he said and I listened intently. "You'll now be working with the same gender and create a song to be recorded and listened by the other teachers and I."

I sighed to myself. I was studying both majors so I suppose I could deal with this on my own. I suppose I still have to ask Ringo-sensei about that first.

"You can work in a group of two to three. Any genre is accepted, and if you choose to use the universal language, that's alright as well. Yosh, if there are any questions, please approach me now."

I stood up and walked to him.

"Am I allowed to work on my own considering I'm taking both majors?" I asked and Ringo-sensei smiled.

"Rikka-chan, to be a good idol, you're going to have to collaborate with other people, so no, you can't work on your own. Don't worry, I know you'll find some great girls to work with," he said. I nodded and bowed respectfully as he walked out of the classroom headed for their 'faculty meeting'.

I sighed and left the room as well. Now we have ntohing else to do for the day. I guess I could have the music room to myself for a while. Lucky for me, there were these speakers where I could plug in my phone and play some songs.

I laid down, my back flat on the floor, as guitars were shredded, drums were massacred, and voices were singing with husky voices.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I sighed as I stood up, opening the door.

"Ussu," a girl said with a straight face. She had long black, green eyes and looked to be a few inches taller than me. There was a girl behind her with brown hair of medium length, had green brown eyes, and was as tall as the girl in front of her.

"We heard some good music and decided to listen in," the long haired one said.

"Fujina Misa," she said, introducing herself. "This is Matsuno Sora," she said, referring to the brown haired girl. I nodded and let them in.

"Sakiragi Rikka," I said, introducing myself. "We know who you are. We're in the same class. You're the talk of the school," Fujina-san said.

"Why is that?"

"You know," Matsuno-san started. "First of all, you have really long white hair, which isn't really common. You appear just when we're all graduating. And lastly, you're taking both major courses."

"I see your point," I muttered and sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Speaking of which, have you found a partner already?" Fujino-san asked and I shook my head. "I don't think anyone in the class would see things in the same point of view I have."

I saw the two girls look at each other and smirk.

"Why don't WE form a group for the project?" Fujino-san asked and I thought to myself. Normal girls wouldn't like rock or any genre close to it. I suppose teaming up with them won't be such a bad idea.

"I'm in," I said and the two smirked. "We're definitely passing this project."


	4. Chapter 4

"Rikka-chan!" Ringo-sensei called out for me as I was walking towards the cafeteria. "Did you need something?" I asked and he smiled. "Shinning wants you and your group to perform your song instead of just recording it."

"He what!?" I half yelled. "You'll be performing it onstage on our morning gathering next week." I took in deep breaths. "I thought all we needed to do was write a song then record it?"

"Yes well, Saotome didn't expect you to team up with two other girls. In fact, he thought you'd protest against the idea of having to work with others since you already take both major courses."

I sighed. I guess there's no helping it.

"Is that all?" I asked and Ringo-sensei nodded. I bowed respectfully and left, headed for the music room Fujino-san, Matsuno-san and I reserved for the week. It's not our fault it was the only room with electric guitars and drums. We got down to work.

* * *

_I hear your heart is racing,  
Running fast to chase a fading dream,  
And the last thing you heard about real life  
Was how everything wasn't always the way they seemed. _

_The clock keeps ticking and you keep running  
But it's now so far away.  
The glimpse of paradise you saw was nothing more than a mere mirage.  
KEEP RUNNING BUT IT WILL KEEP ON FADING! _

_Run fast, my dreaming prince,  
For something terrible is on the way.  
Disregard those dreams of endless sleep,  
Or all you'll get is endless torment  
From the beast that lies within your soul. _

_Let's feast on the dreams turned into nightmares,  
Let's sing for the souls chained to hell. _

Things were going great as we sang the lyrics to the song. The crowd of students started fist pumping to the rhythm. The three of us smiled at each other, playing our instruments like there was nothing else we could do. I was on guitars, Fujino-san was on bass, and Matsuno-san was on drums.

_I hear your footsteps slowing down,  
You start to feel like you keep running in circles.  
There's no way to escape the pending doom,  
YOU CAN KEEP RUNNING BUT YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT! _

_And now you scream to the top of your lungs,  
Hoping soon you'll wake up from this nightmare.  
I tell you, you never will.  
Brace yourself for the pain and torture.  
You're getting out alive. _

_Let's laugh at the cries of pain emitted,  
Let's make a toast for our new slave. _

_Oh dreaming prince, sorry, your time has come.  
The beast has showed it's teeth.  
It'll tear you to pieces, you'll be in agony.  
_

_But don't worry, my love,  
I'll keep you company in the depths of hell. _

They all screamed and cheered. We were panting and sweating, feeling out of breath from our extreme little performance.

"We definitely gave it our all," Fujino-san said with a smirk as she set down her bass. I nodded and set down mine as well.

Suddenly, a chill went down my spine as I heard a familiar laugh.

"Extreeeeeeme!" the voice yelled and I saw Saotome-san parachuting down onto the stage.

"Sugoi! Baby!" he yelled and we all rolled our eyes. "What a breath-taking performance!" The three of us bowed respectfully as Saotome-san preached us in his ridiculous accent.

"That was a whole different level from everything I've seen in my whole life! You definitely pass this project," he said with a smirk. "And with that," he said as a helicopter made it's way above the stage, blowing a strong wind against us.

"Adieu!" Saotome-san yelled, holding onto a ladder the helicopter had hanging. I sighed a breath of relief.

"We did great!" Matsuno-san said, wrapping her arms around me and Fujino-san. "We should celebrate!"

* * *

"KAMPAI!" Sora-chan and Misa-chan yelled as the three of us clinked our glasses of juice together.

Recently, the two asked me to just call them by their frist names as they call me by mine. I complied, and even joined them in celebration. In brutal honesty, I had doubts that this would work out. I suppose I stand corrected.

The night passed by quickly and we all went back to our respective rooms. I took a long, hot bath and got changed and went straight to sleep. I was most definitely exhausted.

The next day, I and the other two had nothing else to do while the rest of the school were recording for their projects. We decided to just stay in the music room and listen to some music. A few minutes later, I got a call from Ringo-sensei.

"Our princes are done with their recordings and it looks lime your group got the most points! You're also the only ones who used English so you got a few plus points for that."

I repeated the news to the other two and they cheered like crazy. I chuckled and thanks Ringo-sensei for calling. I sighed and suddenly felt parched.

"Ne, I'll just go grabe some coffee," I said as I stood up. I left the room and walked towards the cafeteria. I got the cup of coffee I wanted and sat on a table. There weren't many people around so it was still quiet, in a way. I was slowly sipping my cup of coffee until someone patted me on the back. I looked up and saw Ren-kun.

"Looks like you're ranked highest in this weeks project," he said as he sat across me. "Congratulations."

"Arigato," I said respectfully and continued sipping my coffee. Ren-kun didn't moved but kept staring intently at me.

"Is there something you need?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I just haven't quite understood you yet. I'll respect your space if you prefer to keep to yourself but I can't help myself. I'm absolutely intrigued about your hair, your likes and dislikes, your life, everything about you."

I sighed and set down my cup.

"I was right. You definitely are the playboy type," I said bluntly and he just laughed.

"I was told that while my mother was pregnant with me, she used to get high on drugs. She was also an alcoholic and didn't care about what would happen to the baby inside her stomach. I guess that was the cause of my hair being the color white," I said and Ren-kun kept looking at me intently.

"You're serious about the rest?" I asked and he nodded. I sighed.

"You're right, I do like keeping to myself. My past has nothing to do with who I am so I try to forget it. And surely, you understand that I don't easily give details on my entire life. This was just a one time thing."

Ren-kun chuckled. Suddenly, there was someone calling me from behind. I turned around and saw Misa-chan.

"Rikka! We're heading out first! OYASUMI!" I smiled and waved. I stood up.

"I should be going back as well," I said to Ren-kun. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, my lady," he said with a warm smile. With that, I walked towards my room, took a long, hot bath, changed into my usual shorts and shirt, and got ready for bed. That was until I forgot something...

I forgot my freaking coffee again...


	5. Chapter 5

**Umm, for some reasons (my manager, Rie), I decided to actually put in an Author's Note in here. I wanna thank you guys for reading this fic ^^ I never thought that people would actually like this :) Imma be giving a few thanks.  
****Rie, my "manager", I LOVE YOU! And you still have a few lives to barge into lol. REMEMBER, THE USB  
Ms. Juby, if ever you ARE reading this, I just want to let you know... I LOVE YOU AND YOUR COVERS 3  
Okay, that's all ^^ hope you guys enjoy this and PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS! ^_^  
**

* * *

"Ohayo, Rikka-chan!" the male said with a wide smile as I took a cup of coffee from his hands. I raised a brow.

"Do I know you?" I asked and he merely chuckled. He had black tusled hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous aura. "Jiro," he said. So he's the one that's been giving me coffee... which I keep forgetting.

A few days have passed since Ren-kun asked about how I got my hair color. He's actually the only person I've told that story to.

"Make sure you don't forget your coffee again," Jiro-kun said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and left, my coffee in my hands. Suddenly, I ran into Masa-kun.

"Ohayo," he said and I bowed respectfully. "I heard Jinguji approached you quite inappropriately," he said. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Not at all. He just had a few questions." He nodded and started walking away but stopped mid-way.

"Perhaps you could answer a few of mine?" he asked and I nodded. "I can do that."

"Shall we do it over lunch?" I smiled and nodded once more.

It was Saturday and I didn't ave anything else to do either ways. Lunch came and Masa-kun and I met up at the cafeteria.

"You said you had some questions?" He nodded.

"I hope I'm not pushing too far but you seem to always keep away from everybody else, but when you're with everyone else, you seem to be at comfort. It's like you're holding yourself back."

I stayed silent for a while.

"You must like to analyze things," I said to him and he chuckled. "I'd rather spend my time practicing but I was intrigued." I sighed.

"I guess you are pushing. I can't really get into the details but maybe soon, I can tell you the whole story," I said, inwardly feeling pain. He nodded.

"I guess it's because I'm scared," I started. "I've been working so hard up to now. It's natural in the business for people to test you and look down on you. I just don't want to make it look like I'm at breaking point. That is my weakness, and because of that, I will know my strengths. Being cold and tough contradicts me weakness, making them my strength."

There was a momentary pause and Masato smiled.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me something so important," he said with a smile. I obviously had to smile back so I did.

We said our goodbyes and parted ways. I left for the library and sighed as I inhaled the smell of the books in the room. I walked over the the shelves and I ran into Misa-chan.

"AH! Rikka!" she yelled and smiled. I smiled back. "Wait," she said. "Weren't you back at the cafeteria grabbing some coffee?" she asked...

...

"CHIKUSHO!" I yelled and ran back to the cafeteria.

I AM NOT FORGETTING MY COFFEE THIS TIME!

"Ara? Rikka-chan?" Jiro-kun said, looking confused. "My coffee!" I yelled and he looked at the counter.

"You left it so the staff thought you were done... You want me to get you ano-"

"CHIKUSHO!" I yelled in frustration.

"Why the hell do I keep on forgetting my freaking coffee?! Can't I just go a single day without forgetting my damn coffee?! I mean, I keep leaving it in places then just realize I forgot them then I don't have the time to go back and get it! And when I do go back, IT'S FREAKING GONE!"

"Calm down," Jiro said with a small chuckle.

"I CAN'T FREAKING CALM DOWN!"

Suddenly, I heard a familiar laugh from behind me. I turned around and so Ichinose-nii laughing at me.

"Still the same as ever," he said. My eyes widened and I had to take deep breaths.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!" I yelled and sat immediately on the floor.

Suddenly, I heard more laughing. I looked around and saw Itoki, Syo, Natsuki, Ren, and Masato - all of them laughing at me. My eyes were wide. My heart dropped. Masato stopped laughing and kneeled down before me.

"I'm not one to talk, but sometimes, opening up will help you get stronger. We're laughing with you, Rikka-chan. Not at you."

"Besides," Syo-kun said. "You looked pretty kawaii back there."

"Ne, why don't we just get you some coffee and make sure you don't forget it this time?" Itoki-kun said. "We'll keep watch for you."

"I think that's a bit much just for a cup of coffee..." I muttered.

"I think having breakdowns after losing your coffee several times is a bit much," Ichinose-nii said. "Now get up and let's go get some coffee." He stretched his hand out to me and helped me up, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. The rest of the group were following us, cracking out jokes like before.

I felt loose. I felt vulnerable. I felt weak...

But I felt happy.

And this time, I actually finished my coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't take this anymore," I muttered as I stuffed my things into my bag. Tears kept flooding and my chest was starting to ache. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "H-hai?" I stifled.

"It's me," nii-san's voice said. I sighed and stood to answer the door. "Oi! Why are you crying?" he asked in surprise. MY legs gave up. I fell to the ground and he went down with me. He took me in his arms and hugged me tight.

"What's wrong?" he asked. but I couldn't answer. All I could say was "I'm leaving."

"W-why?!" he asked. "You didn't get expelled, didn't you?" I shook my head.

"I'm leaving by choice. I just can't take it anymore. It's killing me..."

"W-what is?"

"Love."

I stood up, zipped up my suitcases, and left the room, headed straight for Saotome's office. I knocked and opened the door.

"Yes, my dear Rikka," he said with his usual voice.

"I'd like to leave Saotome Academy." He was silent for a while but then he spoke up and said something unexpected. "You can't last any longer, can't you?" My eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Rikka-chan, you are a child of several masks. Your emotions do not simply reveal itself to anyone. A few weeks after you began here at the Academy, I thought the certain emotions that were to run wild would be contained and unexposed."

"So... you know?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course, you can still train at the agency if you wish," he said but I shook my head.

"I think I'll take a long vacation first," I said.

"I understand. But please, do come back whenever you want to. It may not be authorized at the Academy but you will always be an exception when it comes to the agency. Your talent, you see, is a very rare one - one that should be shared."

"And it will be," I said. "Just not now." I bowed, said goodbye, and left. I walked towards my room to find that nii-san was no longer in there. I thanked the muses that he was gone. He would have made things harder than it already was. I grabbed my bags and headed for the main doors. My tears stopped streaming down my cheeks. I wanted it to stay that way but luck wasn't exactly on my side today.

"Rikka?" Jinguji called after me. I didn't dare turn around. I could sense the rest of the group with him - even her. I kept walking towards the doors and stepped out into the open.

"Why are you leaving?" nii-san asked, grabbing my wrist. "It's nearly graduation. Why leave now?"

"It's something much more important than graduation."

"Then please tell me, what is it?" he pleaded. I sighed.

"I broke something important, nii-san. I broke it for more than one person and I hate myself for that." I faced nii-san and gave him a hug goodbye then walked for the gates. I was already so close - until the rain started pouring down on me. I kept walking though.

"I hate my life," I muttered.

To think that I could actually fall in love with five wonderful men. To think that even happened. I just can't believe it. And worst of all, it hurts because nothing will ever happen - all because of a certain person. Even as I leave, I feel that that hatred will last for a long long time.

I never thought that something as important as love could be ruined by a devil in disguise.

* * *

It has been months since I left the Academy. The guys have successfully debuted and my two friends have graduated with flying colors but are yet to debut. Though I still hated myself for thinking something abstract like love was important, I was doing quite well doing a few gigs here and there but nothing official... yet.

"Rikka-chan!" my girls, Misu and Sora called out for me. "Have you thought about his offer yet?" Sora asked and I nodded. They smirked at each other.

"Well?" Misu asked.

"I accepted," I said with a smirk as well. "After all, it has been a while since I heard that extravagant man's voice."

"Then I suppose a debut is in order."


End file.
